Arguments, Flowers and Kisses
by DeChocoHolic
Summary: Based on the episode greed. Nell's and Eric's convo a little differently as well as someone else's response. Please read and tell me what you think  :
1. Chapter 1

After reading a lot of Nellen I decided to write one I love the couple

Disclaimer – NCIS Los Angeles does not belong to me unfourtantly and nor do any of the following characters.

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary day at the office….well as ordinary as it comes in this line of business.<p>

Everyone was busy doing something; Callen and Sam are in a heated discussion about sports, Kensi and Deeks were talking about their 'thing' whatever that was but no one really wants to know either and as for Nell well…..she was having an awkward conversation with her partner…. about flowers.

"So are you in a thing now?" Eric asked. Nell glanced at him. "Like uh, with another person, like a relationsh…" Nell cut Eric off sharply.  
>"Don't say the R word. I don't have to be in a…" she trailed off.<br>"In an R word" he finished for her.  
>"To get flowers."<br>"No, no of course not. You could, I mean you could get flowers for a lot of other reasons."  
>"A lot of other reasons." She echoed. "Like if I was..."<br>"Like if you died." He offered.  
>"There you go."<br>"Or if you have major surgery."  
>"There's another one."<br>"Have you had major surgery?" he asked.  
>"I have not."<br>"And you are clearly not dead." He trailed off again  
>"Well." She drew out the word.<br>"So that uh leaves the R word."

Before she can even turn to hurry out the door and attempt to forget about this awkward convocation, Eric catches her arm "if you're not in the R word maybe we could be, I like you…a lot and – before he can continue she snatches her arm away and makes some excuse to talk to Hetty.

Dashing out of the room as if it were on fire, heading downstairs and out of the building leaving her fellow team members confused and worried, just to avoid having _that_ talk with Eric.  
>Everyone in the bull pen looks up towards ops to see Eric walk out and look nervously for something…or someone.<p>

_Eric! _Callen realizes and obviously so do his fellow members realize apart from Deeks that he should know what's wrong with Nell…hopefully

"I'll go find Nell while you and Kensi ask Eric what happened" Callen directs to Sam then turns towards Deeks who still looks confused at the situation but wants to help and Deeks…. do whatever it is that you do" a snigger erupts from Sam and smirk crosses Kensi's face.

Sticking to the plan Sam and Kensi head to ops where lies a worried Eric while Deeks just sits looking bored and Callen heads out to find Nell, knowing full well where his red headed pixie lie. It doesn't take long for Callen to spots Nell at the beach what with her fiery red hair which matches her personality stick out, while wearing a checkered top and normal jeans.

Carefully working his way towards her in a bee line, he wraps his strong arms around her waist. She stiffens for a moment before relaxing into his embrace as he sits behind her, kissing her exposed neck he mumbles around each kiss "want…" kiss "…to" kiss "talk…" kiss "about..." kiss "it.." kiss, a soft moan erupts from Nell's lips and she turns her body towards him. Their eyes lock, ocean blue to dark brown before Callen pulls her into him, their foreheads touching and their breaths shallow. They stay like this for a few moments before Nell releases the breath she didn't relies she'd been holding.

Callen waits patiently knowing that if he rushes her, he'll be at the end of her wrath. She doesn't speak but she kisses him instead not a slow sweet one, or a quick peck but a full on passionate kiss one which is full of hunger. He responds immediately gripping her by the waist, her legs wrapped around his back and their lips mashing together full of need for each other.

After a few minutes of wondrous hands and hungry kisses they break to breathe.  
>"Eric asked me to be his girlfriend"<br>To say he was shocked would be an understatement; he was expecting anything but that to escape his girlfriend lip. He's stiff with anger, bewilderment and fear….fear that he has lost his fiery pixie to Eric.  
>Managing to get the words out without revealing how he truly feels with difficulty<br>"What did you say to him?"

It's her turn to be stiff, assuming because she said yes and only wanted one last kiss before a break up, he tries to unwrap her legs from behind so he can do something he hasn't done in a while. Run. But she wraps her legs more firmly around his waist "I left because we both said we have to be professional and it's not professional if I blurt out 'I'm in love with G Callen' now is it? She blurts out in a fury….G stops moving and looks at her with surprise in his eyes, which she can't tell if it's good or bad.

"You love me? But we've only been dating for five months" G replies…_okay maybe not the reply I wanted _she thinks as she avoids his eyes. Sensing her annoyance and confusion he swallows his nerves and expresses his feelings. "Nell….I care about you more than anyone else, all my other relationships have been based on lies and due to my….well lack of my childhood I find it hard to open up and express my feelings but I know that what I feel for you is right and you're….important to me"

Seeing the way he is looking at her, her heart melts. It's the closet she will get to an _I love you _from him….at least for now.  
>"What do I tell Eric?" she asks getting back to the matter at hand. He breathes and looks her in the eyes " Tell him, that you have a boyfriend and you see him as just a <em>friend<em>, I mean if that is how you feel" knowing that she doesn't take orders well, at least not orders to do with her personal life.

Nell unwrapped her legs from Callen's waist and stand up before turning around so she's leaning against him, his arms around her. They stay like this for a while in silence looking out at the ocean watching the waves crash around and the sun blazing. Unfortunately Callen's phone interrupts the  
><em>Caller ID – Sam <em>"Hey" Sam continues to explain what's happened while replying with a few uh huhs and okays

He hangs up and repeats the information Sam told him. "Basically Eric asked you about the flowers you got this morning from me and wanted to know if you were in a R word" at the mention of R word he raises his eyebrows and she shifts around as a sign of being uncomfortable but still continues "you got uncomfortable with the talk and went but before that he more or less asked you out, you left and he's taking that as a rejection which he should as well" G finishes explaining and ends up with a smirk on his face.

This time it's Nell turn to raise her eyebrows "Agent Callen am I detecting a hint of jealousy?" she asks smirking at him, he raises his eyebrows in response.  
>"Come on we gotta go and you have to deal with Eric's crush on you" G laughs but puts his hand on her back and guides her towards the car.<p>

About to deal with the Eric problem yet still keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

><p>Done: D so please tell me what you think<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, thanks for the reviews and they were deeply appreciated so I thought why not write another chapter to see the convocation between Eric and Nell

Disclaimer – NCIS: LA does not belong to me which am a damn shame since I'd make sure Nell and Callen get together, they're just too cute for words ;)

* * *

><p>On the ride back to HQ was filled with a comfortable silence but deep down Nell was secretly dreading the convocation she was about to have with her partner.<br>It seemed to have gone too quick for Nell and apparently Callen didn't seem to like it either as that required him having to remove his hand from her leg.

"Come on, let's get this convocation over and done with so we can go back home and have a little time to ourselves" Callen breaks the silence well raising his eyebrows suggestively at Nell which couldn't help but make her burst out into laughter and putting a grin upon her face. "And what makes you think I'll go home with you, agent Callen?" Nell responds in a flirtatious way.

Instead of responding to her question, Callen just looks away smiling and walks out of the car signaling to Nell that it's time to face the music. _Here we go _she thinks dryly. Stepping out the car and walking into the building towards ops well Callen goes the other way to repeat their cover story to the fellow team members.

Before entering ops Nell takes a deep breath _I can do this _she thinks attempting to be brave but before she goes in she turns her neck slightly to see Callen catch her eyes and give that sexy grin of his which ends up getting butterflies in her stomach as per usual. Rolling her eyes at his boyish charm but still smiling she opens the door and walks inside closing the door behind her.

While Nell was inside having _that _convocation with Eric, Sam and Kensi were explaining to Deeks and Callen what happened.

* * *

><p>Callen sitting in his chair, arms crossed above his head looking calm, Sam sitting on an edge of the desk while Kensi and Deeks stand around as if they were in a little huddle.<p>

Basically after you left….

_After G more or less ran out, "So what should I do? Stalk Callen and Nell?" Deeks ask a bit worried for Nell but more interested in what's going on.  
><em>"You followed me?" Callen asks in a surprise tone trying not to be worried.  
>"No, G but I really wanted to" Deeks says wishing he had followed them to see what Nell informed Callen. Sam coughs rather loudly "Excuse me but do you want to know or not?" he directs to Callen, all Callen does in response is raise an eyebrow and Sam continues.<p>

"_No, don't bother Deeks, give Nell her privacy. Callen's got it under control" Kensi replies. Deeks looks thoughtful for a moment shrugs his shoulder and starts to play on the compute. While Kensi and I decided to go find out why Nell ran out like that. So help me Hetty, I will kick Eric's butt if he has somehow hurt her in any way as she's the closest thing I have to a little sister and I know Kensi's thinking the same thing._

_I decided on the direct approach no point in walking on egg shells when a member of our team, we are talking about. I walk in first followed by Kensi. "Hey Eric?" I ask to get his attention which I have got since he's turned away from the computer to give me his undivided attention. I continue "For some reasons Nell ran out of here in a hurry, do you happen to know why? You could hear the concern in my voice. Honestly if I could see myself I'd probably want to kick my arse for showing my emotions. _

_As I mention Nell to Eric, his eyes narrow and his smile becomes a frown while his body language changed. From once relaxed to stiff and agitated. "What about her?" I could hear acid in his tone and couldn't help but be shocked since this is Nell we are talking about. Eric's partner. _

_This is when Kensi stood in "Well what happened between you two? She had to run out of the building with Callen chasing after her?" __Kensi bit back in defense knowing that whatever happened between those two weren't pretty. After hearing the 'do-not-think-about-pissing-me-off' in Kensi voice. Eric took a moment to relax and then explained. _

"_Nell got some flowers, I asked her if she was in a relationship and she avoided the subject. I mistook that for she was single and…." Eric started to mumble and I didn't get where he was going with this. "What?" but he just shoots a pissed of look and Kensi rolled her eyes, I swear I heard her mumble "men"._

"_He thought she was single but it turns out she's not and he's just made things awkward between them" Kensi responded wondering how the hell he managed to get a wife.  
>"Oh that explains her, she wasn't upset….she was uncomfortable just like I am now" I attempt to lighten the mood but that apparently fails as Kesni shoots me a warning look. <em>

"_We'll leave you alone Eric, thanks for you knows…. - Kensi trails of no idea on how to handle the situation but makes a mental note to talk to Nell later. We left and after we shut the door me and Kensi had the same look 'talk about awkward '. _

"_I'm going to go phone G and explain what's happened while you go and tell Deeks what we've found out" I order to Kensi, she nods but not before she says "I got to say I'm surprised, Nell having a boyfriend not surprising but Eric not being her boyfriend….well I never saw that one coming".  
>I couldn't help but agree with Kensi, it was obvious that Eric liked her but to be honest; Nell never gives him the looks he gives her. <em>

As Sam finishes explaining all Callen can do is feel shocked and a bit unsurprised. Knowing that Kensi, Deeks and Sam all think of Nell as a sister apart from Eric and him of course. "So Nell's in a relationship, she mentioned that to me and that she only see's Eric as a brother, they must be having an awkward convocation" Callen jokes.

* * *

><p>Nell's just leaning against the door with Eric a few feet in front of her. It's just those two alone as it always been but now it's different since Callen's in the equation yet Eric has no idea.<br>"Hey Eric, I think we should talk" Nell breaks the silence.  
>Eric turns around and looks straight at her, with hurt in his eyes and she can't help but feel a little guilty for what she's done.<p>

"Nell I'm sorry I've made it awkward between us but when I saw those flowers…I thought _oh no, I've lost her_ but when I mentioned the R word to you, you got uncomfortable and I thought you're not but now I'm just confused" He confesses, looking a bit nervous while waiting for her response.

_Deep breath, it'll be over soon _she thinks. "Eric I get uncomfortable around the R word all the time, it's just hard for me to believe that I'm in a R word with someone like him and I'm sorry for giving off mixed singles I should have made it clear for how I feel towards you" Nell responds  
><em>This is it<em> Eric thinks to himself, _I'm putting myself out there. _"And how do you feel about me?" He can't help but ask. All she does in responses is open and closes her mouth not once but twice then "I see you as a big brother, I'm sorry but you're my partner in just the working sense" Nell says never once breaking eye contact.

Eric looks like a kicked puppy. His eyes all big and his lip twitching…._oh god what if he cries? _She can't help but think. However Eric swallows rather loudly "Well at least you were honest but whoever your boyfriend is Nell….he's lucky to have someone like you" Speaking from the heart even if there's a pull at it.

_Trust me, he know he is a lucky git. _"Okay, at least that is cleared up now" Eric just nods in response before making his way towards the door. "Oh and Eric – Nell calls out and Eric turns around so she finishes her sentence "- there is someone out there for you and she'll be lucky to have you in her life"

Eric's mood shifts and his smile seems more real now than it did before. _At least I softened the blow, _she can't help but think. Looking forward to tonight

* * *

><p>Ta Da, so tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
